


Don't Come Close

by ConfidentlyQuietx



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Family, Friendship, Liberty City, Los Santos, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentlyQuietx/pseuds/ConfidentlyQuietx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes you a bad person? Killing another? Going up against your own family? Siding with Trevor Phillips?<br/>If any of that is true, then I am one truly troubled woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I absolutely love Grand Theft Auto! I had this idea for a long time now but never acted on it. It's probably been done before, but hey, I'll give it a go anyway! Enjoy!

Los Santos. The city of shitheads.  
That's for fucking sure.

That's exactly why I ran away from there, from home. I was sixteen. That's how I ended up here, nineteen in the middle of nowhere.  
Sandy Shores.  
I mean, it's great. Real nice weather, a trailer all to myself, creepy people and stuff. It's just daunting. Being so young and alone with no rules and no parents. Not like I needed protecting or anything. Or so I fucking thought.

I grunted, getting up from my bed,sitting on the edge. It was very hot in my caravan and I was beginning to sweat. I quickly got up, opening all my windows and turning on the fans in each tiny room. I had to get out of there and breathe!  
Pulling on my old, worn out jeans and a white tank top, I turned on my television, watching the news.  
"Weasel News!" the voice over guy boomed. I rolled my brown eyes, leaning down to tie my boots.  
"The Union Depository has been robbed!" My head snapped up,"Tons of gold have been taken from the bank by unknown criminals. Police suspect an inside job, or is it just merely the work of criminal masterminds in Los Santos?"  
Whoa. The UD?  
I sat back, impressed. Lucky guys. That is a big score, but then again...what would I know?  
I robbed a sweet shop once. There was a small candy bar on the floor. I took it and left the shop.  
Bad ass eleven year old.  
I pulled my dark brown hair up into a ponytail to cool down my neck and opened my trailer door. Everything was so damn dry. No grass for miles. I walked outside, shielding my eyes from the sun, kicking the sand of the desert as I went. A few cars drove by but nothing special. I didn't really have neighbours. Most people in the caravans beside me were anti social.  
Except Cletus. Constantly over at mine, asking if I wanted to go for a drink or hunt some fucking elk.  
Why can't he get the message? Plus, I'm nineteen. He's old enough to be my dad.  
My real dad was an asshole. But I loved that man with all my heart. He was born and raised in Liberty City where he met my mother Carol. I lived in LC for a while until dad moved us to Los Santos. Me, him, my mom and my brother Max.

I hopped into my shitty old car, struggling hard to start it, smiling brightly when it did. I knew where I was going. The bar to try my luck again. I was underage, sure. But couldn't they just let it go? I was old enough to look after myself.  
I pulled up outside it and immediately regretted going. Cletus was leaning against the door frame with his stupid gun.  
I cursed under my breath, striding up to the building. He spotted me right away, eyes lighting up.  
"Hey there! Rosa! It's me- Cletus!" He waved.  
"Oh I see you there Clee." I winced at the nickname that spilled out of my mouth.  
"Now that I gotcha here...wanna go huntin? I hear there's some coyotes down near the Alamo Sea? Or, or we could go to the forest and get us some elk! Or even shoot some cows-"  
"Cletus...what? No...why would I shoot cows?"  
He pulled his cap on his head tighter,"Helpin the community bit by bit I am."  
"By shooting cows?"  
If that's what it takes. And might I say you look awfully purty today." He raised his eyebrows.  
I scratched the back of my neck,"Thank...you. Thank you. Well, it's been a pleasure but I really can't stay."  
He stood right in the doorway, not letting me in the bar.  
"Wait, missy! I was thinkin we could get a drink ourselves? On our own?"  
"No." I rejected him as politely as possible.  
"Why?"  
"Because I am busy.." I looked around desperately.  
"Doin what?" He folded his arms.  
"Cleaning."  
"You never clean."  
"Exactly." I turned on my heels, gritting my teeth together.  
A drink at the bar was not worth it. Not worth him being there all night hounding me to go hunting..of all things! Hunting!

 

***

 

Trevor kicked his trailer door open, blinded by the sun.  
Fuck, he missed it out here! Sandy Shores the best part of the state.  
"RON!" He shouted over at the caravan next to his own.  
Immediately, nervous Ron came leaping out of his home eagerly,"I'm coming Trevor! I'm coming!"  
Ron. So loyal, so desperate to impress. That's what Trevor liked the most about him. He did what he was told which meant no problems, which meant Trevor didn't have to rip out Ron's eyeballs and stick them on the antenna on top of his trailer.  
"I'm back in town. The 'Big One' has been successfully taken, Steve Haines is dead, Stretch is dead and  
Devin Weston is dead! Oh, things couldn't get better if they tried."  
Ron smiled,"Well it's very good to have you back, T. I really missed you, y'know? I-"  
Trevor held up a hand, making Ron shut up.  
"Who's that?" He pointed to a girl getting out of her car and kicking the wheels angrily.  
Ron followed his gaze and nodded,"That's Rosa. She moved here a while ago, but barely leaves her trailer. She's a Vercetti -did you know that, T?"  
"Uh, she's a what?" Trevor screwed up his face.  
"Rosa Vercetti. Guess that name don't mean much round here. In Liberty City, the Vercetti's are the biggest mob family in charge of most weapons and drugs and-"  
"I really don't give a fuck." Trevor turned around to go inside again, but stopped short when Ron threw his arms around him.  
"I really missed you T." He said, hugging him close.  
"Get the fuck off me.." Trevor said in a low voice,"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, RON!"  
He pushed the smaller man away with such force that he toppled over the railing and onto the sandy floor with an 'oof'.  
Trevor dusted himself off, calming down, and quietly went back into his trailer.  
Ron puffed, getting up, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't got the chance to tell Trevor about the deal he made.  
"Hey!" The girl, Rosa called over at him,"You dropped your hat!"  
Ron looked at the floor and picked up his dirty hat, watching the girl.  
She noticed that he wasn't going to thank her and dropped her head, muttering under her breath as she tried to fix her car.  
Ron put his hat on, smiling again. Oh yes.  
He had to tell Trevor. He had a huge plan.  
If they kidnapped a Vercetti the right way, at the right time...a lot of money could be going their way.  
Trevor would be pleased. And besides- she was only a girl, right?

 

***

 

I looked up from my car at the strange man with the hat. He was looking at her funny. Too funny for my liking. Who was that other man he was with? The angry one?  
Why did I feel so insecure now? I patted my pocket where my gun was and got back into my car, driving away as quickly as possible. All the while, the man was watching me go with a sick smile on his face.


	2. To kidnap a Vercetti

"One drink, that's all I ask."  
"No. Go away."  
"I have money."  
"Get out of my bar, Rosa."

I slumped into my seat in defeat. This new bar lady was a right stick in the mud. I didn't want to wait two years for a drink, I just wanted one now when I needed it most.

"Beer please Hilda!" Came a creepily pleasant voice behind me.  
I turned to see a man walking in- well more like sauntering. He looked like the kind of guy your mother warned you about when walking home late at night. He had scruffy, balding brown hair and an angry looking face. He was quite tall, wearing a dirty white t shirt and a pair of faded jeans caked with mud and something red...  
He took a seat beside me and I felt his heavy gaze on me. I tried to ignore it, playing with my fingers in front of me. He took a swig from his beer.  
"And what brings a young lady like you to a bar like this?" He said, voice still eerily pleasant.  
"A drink." I answered shortly.  
"I see." He drummed his fingers on the table,"Hilda, get her a drink."  
I looked up at the bar maid as she shook her head.  
"She's underage, Trevor."  
"Do I look like I give a fuck? Get her a drink now before I burn this place down!" He slammed his fist down on the counter.  
Hilda blinked at him for a second before hastily getting me my drink.  
"Thanks." I scoffed, picking up  
The drink.  
"What's your name, kid?"  
"Um, Caroline." I lied, sipping the drink blissfully.  
He laughed, a strange sound that made me wince.  
"No it's not." He said in a low, dangerous voice.  
"How do you know?" I asked, getting annoyed. He noticed it.  
"Just fuckin' tell me your name."   
"Rosa." I sighed. I was slightly scared of him.  
"Trevor." He held out his hand.   
I stared at it before turning away, refusing.  
His eye twitched and his lips tightened but he was trying hard to keep a lid on it.  
"Why is Cletus outside calling your name?" Trevor looked behind me, raising a brow.  
"Oh for..." I scowled, turning in my seat to look. Cletus wasn't there.  
I turned back to see Trevor with a small smile on his face.  
"Very funny." I angrily picked up my drink, taking a long gulp.  
He watched me as I drank.

It wasn't long before I realised what he did.

"I feel...I feel..." I blinked at the table, everything all woozy.   
"Y'know, the funny thing about Sandy Shores is that ya never know who's hiding out here." I heard Trevor say.  
"My head..."  
"You would never have guessed that a Vercetti would be out here too." I heard the smirk in his voice.  
What he was doing finally sunk in. I raised my head to look at him. The sick, triumphant smile on his face.  
"Fuck...you..." I slurred, dropping my glass in the floor, clutching my stomach.  
"Oh don't be like that, kid! I did buy you a drink after all!" He placed his beer on the counter.  
"You piece of shit...I'll never..." I tried to string my words together, but couldn't.   
I threw myself off the bar seat and ran out of the bar, holding my abdomen, my vision blurred. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Trevor followed me calmly as I fell about the place trying to figure out how to get out of this.  
"You think...you'll get money for this? For kidnapping...?" I spat, watching my feet.  
"No no no, I KNOW I'll get money. It's nothing personal at all, just y'know. Business."   
"N-no." I crumbled to the ground.  
"Absolutely nothing personal." He knelt down, a hand on my head.  
I could barely make them out as I tried to hold onto consciousness.   
"You..." My eyes were closing.  
"Just drift off. I won't hurt you.."  
Everything went black as I made out his last words.  
"Yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment, sorry it's so short! More to come soon!


	3. I just don't want to be a bad person.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, looking around the room I was in. A big room- dark, almost empty.  
I couldn't move! My body was tied to a chair with strong, rough ropes. I squirmed in the chair, rocking back and forward angrily.  
"HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE HEAR ME?! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Hey, ho! Princess, can ya shut up a minute?" Trevor entered the room, hands over his ears jokingly.  
"You!" I spat,"Wait till i'm outta this, I swear to God I'll-"  
"What?" He laughed,"Don't threaten me, kid. If anything, you should be begging for your fucking life right now! Now stop shouting or I'll put tape over that pretty little mouth, huh?!"  
Slowly, I shut my mouth, frowning gently.  
"Listen..er...Trevor, right?" When he nodded I continued,"I want you to know that if your looking for money...you won't get it. I promise you, you will not get anything. Now I know I come from a powerful family. The Vercetti's practically own Liberty City! But they don't give two shits about me anymore."  
He stared at me for a moment before squatting down in front of me, resting his elbows on my legs. I scowled at the contact, jerking up slightly but he didn't move.  
"Why don't I believe you?" He sighed.  
"Look. My dad has two other sons to take care of. My mom...she, well. She's dead. Tommy died a long time ago too, so don't expect the great Tommy Vercetti, the kingpin of Vice City to come rescue me. He's dead." I kept my voice as calm as possible.

"We'll see." He stood up, face expressionless.  
"I know your type, Trevor!" I shouted after him.  
He stopped.  
"You don't fuckin' know a thing about me." He said quietly.  
"Killing people and-and hurting people is just part of the business, huh?" He kept his back to me,"My family is ruthless. I grew up thinking that kidnapping and murdering and robbing people was a necessary thing! But it isn't! That's why I ran!"  
I looked down at the floor.  
"I don't know what I'm more scared of," I shook my head,"Them coming for me. Or them leaving me here."  
Trevor stayed silent.  
"I just don't want to be a bad person. Not like them. Not like my dad."

"At the end of the day," Trevor said over his shoulder,"We all become bad people. I just accept it."

 

***

 

"Dad! Who was it on the phone? What are you doing?" Max Vercetti was following his frantic father down the corridor of their large, high rise apartment.   
"Some lunatic..." He roared, fixing his tie as he walked,"Some mother fucking lunatic!"  
"Dad, slow down. You gotta tell me what's going on." Max was trying to calm down Bill as much as he could.  
"Rosa. She's been kidnapped by some crazy dude. Looking for money obviously."  
"What?"   
"Some warehouse in Sandy Shores. I knew we'd find where she was somehow but not like this."

"Who's got our baby sister?" Max's year older brother Chris emerged from his room, doing up the cufflinks on his suit.  
"Trevor fucking Phillips."  
"Who?!"   
"Some meth dealer. Fucking psycho." He shook his head, walking out the expensive apartment to the elevator.   
Two of the Vercetti's bodyguards were following the three men as they went, each on the phone frantically trying to find help and contacts.  
"Dad," Chris looked stressed,"How are we going to find her?"  
"I told you, she's in Sandy Shores. Near Los Santos."  
"How long does it take to get to Los Santos from Liberty City?" Max asked.  
"We have the jet, son." Bill walked ahead of his two sons to the limo.

"Mr Vercetti." The doorman tilted his hat, opening the car door for them.  
Bill barely nodded as he got in. He was wedged in the middle of his sons.  
"What was she thinking anyway? Leaving the protection of our home?" Chris shook his head, tapping away at his phone.  
"Because she felt unwanted?" Max muttered under his breath.  
Bill smacked him upside the hide,"The fuck does that mean? She's still my little girl, no matter how different she is."  
"How is she different, dad?" Max rubbed the back of his head, scowling,"Because she has brown hair while us three have black?"  
"Don't be ridiculous! She has her..mothers hair."  
That shut them up.  
"You know why, Max." Bill said softly, tapping the leather seat in front of him,"Because she refuses to believe in what we do. She's uncomfortable with it. That's not right- Tommy didn't die for that."

"She's better off with us than with Trevor Phillips." 

 

***

 

"You'll never guess what, Princess!" Trevor came back into my room, clapping his hands together. He looked much happier than before.  
I looked at him tiredly. My arms were beginning to hurt.  
"Your daddy and his two douche bag sons are coming to the rescue. They better bring the fucking money. Guess you are worth something, kid." He shrugged.  
I kept my head down, not answering.  
"Kid?"  
I didn't reply, just shut my eyes, willing everything to just freeze still and stop.  
Trevor didn't say anything more. He sat down on the ground, clutching his gun to his chest.

 

***

 

"Roman!"   
"What!"   
"Get out here, cousin."   
There was a lot of shuffling and banging, but finally Roman Bellic emerged from his bedroom in their shared apartment.  
Niko had been hiding out with his cousin for a while. Only until something interesting occurred.  
"You had better have a good reason for this cousin. I was sleeping!" Roman rubbed at his eyes.  
"Oh trust me," Niko sat on the sofa,"It's a pretty good reason."  
"Go on." Roman joined him.

"The Vercetti's."  
"The...what about them?!"  
"Old Bill's daughter has been kidnapped. Roman...they're out of the city!"   
Niko's eyes danced with excitement, something Roman hadn't seen for a while.   
"Their drug money is kept in a safe at the bank. All we need is a crew and guns. We can take that money,  
God knows we need it now!" Niko gestured around their shitty apartment.  
"Yeah! What happened to our old money? I thought we had a lot of it?" Roman scratched his head.  
"You fucking blew it off on gambling!"  
"Oh yeah.."  
"Anyway. Roman...are you in?"  
"Well yeah sure, I support it cousin. But..who can we recruit for this."   
"I know a guy in Los Santos. Real good at this type of stuff."  
"Who?"  
"Does the name Michael De Santa ring a bell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment!:)  
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far!


End file.
